Black Rose at Ouran
by black blood of the red rose
Summary: Our beloved Ciel and Sebastian end up attending Ouran High to solve a missing person's case. The two end up the Host Club and are taken on a wild ride. But, as the case continues the more mystery there will be. Will the Host Club figure out who Ciel and Sebastian really are? Can our two Englishmen survive the Host Club? You may have to know the manga.
1. Starting today you're a Host!

*Ciel's POV*

I gazed at the school in front of me, squinting against the sun. It was a magnificent building but...Why on earth was it pink? The same thing could be said for the hideous uniforms. Was it necessary to choose such bright colors?

I glanced at my butler, as usual, he looked dashing in his uniform. Ugh, he was going to attract attention. I trudged up the steps, Sebastian following, and entered the bright school.

Previous day

Dear Ciel,

I have a special request for you. I understand that you would normally investigate in London. But, I need you to go to Japan. My niece, Rita Anderson, attends Ouran High School Academy. But, it appears that she has gone missing, find my niece dead or alive. I am sure you can handle all of the expenses or even get a scholarship if you like. Find Rita and have a great time in Japan.

**The Queen**

I raised an eyebrow while rereading the letter.

I was supposed to attend some stupid rich school?

Sighing, I looked up from the letter to find Sebastian pouring a cup of tea, the fine china gleaming in the afternoon sun that poured in from the study.

"Sebastian," I called tiredly.

"Yes, My Lord."

" It seems like we are going to Japan."

Present

Walking along the bustling hallways in search of homeroom, I was stared by others in equally awful uniforms, catching whispers of curiosity. "_I wonder what happened to the that poor boys eye." "The new kid sure is cute, like a child. But, he seems mysterious too, with that eye patch."_

I scowled inwardly, did these people think I couldn't hear them? I found it better if I ignored them.

Finally, I managed to find my first class before the bell. The teacher glanced up at me and Sebastian. He motioned at for us to stand up toward the front of the class.

"Class, this is our new students: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. They're exchange students from England. Ciel, Sebastian is there anything you would like to tell about yourself? " he asked, looking at us expectantly.

I replied, slightly annoyed by boredom, "Not really."

Unlike me, Sebastian replied with his famous smile, "It's a pleasure to meet such lovely people."

Unfortunately, this caused a chorus of screams and squeals to erupt from the female students. _He's so cute and mysterious! And British! EEEKKKK!_

Unfazed, the teacher continued, "Very well then, Ciel, you can sit in the back next to Haruhi Fujioka. Sebastian, Kaoru Hitachiin will be by you."

Nodding, I sauntered over to my seat. Sebastian walking elegantly to his own.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi." the girl next to me waved.

I stared at her quizzically for a moment, but then nodded back.

It was obvious that she was a girl. But then why was she in a boys uniform. Cross-dresser like Grell? I did not need to be associated with another one. Brushing the topic away, figuring it had no use, I sat down in by seat.

Her face fell a little from my lack of effort put into acknowledging her.

Suddenly, two orange haired twins popped out of nowhere and hugged Haruhi.

"Awww," they said simultaneously.

"Haruhi got rejected by the new kid," the first half stated.

"You should be nicer to her," the second half added in my direction. They both nodded at me sternly.

"You guys get off!" Haruhi protested, shoving the two off. "Sorry, theses guys can be annoying sometimes." she apologized, glaring at the twins.

Strangely, this whole time Sebastian chose to ignore us and pretended to listen to the lecture.

This job was more trouble than I thought it would be.

Lunch

I walked alongside Sebastian to the lunch room when suddenly, the Hitachiin twins appeared out of nowhere on either side of me, each grabbing an arm.

"Target," said Kaoru said evilly.

"Captured," finished Hikaru.

Before I could protest, I was being dragged away, Sebastian following close behind us, obviously not worried. Three flights of stairs later, I was pulled into a room at the end of a long hallway. Being suddenly dropped, I hit the cold tile floor. Looking up, I saw seven students staring down at me.

A blonde boy with a strange purple eyes shouted, bowing to me, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Host?" I questioned as I rose with the help of my butler.

"Correct! This is a club of rich and handsome boys with way too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as the playground for the super rich beautiful." replied the boy in a dramatic pose.

I simply stared from my position. What had I gotten into?

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, the king of the club and the princely type. This is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the mischievous type and brotherly love. Kyoya Ootori, the cool type. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, the boy Lolita type and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the strong silent type. And we would like you two to join our club!"

A Host club? Could this be my chance to learn more about Rita Anderson? Might as well, if not I could simply drop out.

Hesitantly, I gave my answer, "Sure, why not."

**And scene! Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it sucks, I'm kinda new at this... Anyhoooo, I will try and update every week!**


	2. Starting today you're a Host! 2

*Ciel's POV*

"Sure, why not. We'll join your club" I replied hesitantly.

"Wonderful!" Tamiki shouted with joy. "But first, we need to figure out your type."

A huge rumbling sound echoed through the room followed by a crazed laughter.

"Ha ha aha ha ha ha….. In that case you'll need my help!" a brown haired girl cried as she rose out of the ground on a circular platform.

"My name is Renge Houshakuji and I am the Host Club's manager." she continued dramatically.

Where did that come from? Isn't this a music room? God, this place is getting crazier by the minute. It almost makes me want to go dancing with Lizzie._Almost._

"Obviously, Sebastian would fit the mysterious gentleman, that also is protective of Ciel. Now, I would normally categorize Ciel as the boy lillota type, but Honey has that handled."

"Ci-chan isn't going to replace me is he?" questioned a teary eyed Honey, gripping his pink bunny, Usa-chan, in worry.

Was he really a third-year?

"I know!" burst Renge, ignoring the cries of Honey. "You will be the tragic type!"

"Actually, that fits him quite well." a cool Kyouya stated matter of factly.

"What are you going on about?" I asked suspiciously. What would this guy know about me?

"Well, I do do my research on all members and customers of the club." replied Kyouya with a flash of his glasses. "Ciel Phantomhive age thirteen. At age ten, his manor is burned down, both parents dying in it. Ciel went missing for two months but mysteriously returned with his left eye missing. He continued to run the Phantomhive's toy company. His last relative, an aunt named Angelina Durless otherwise known as Madam Red, died from mysterious causes this previous year. Thus, him fitting the tragic type quite well." he ended with a snap of his notebook.

How the hell did he know all that stuff? At least he didn't know about me being the Queen's watchdog...

"Ci-chan!" shouted a crying Tamaki. "Why didn't you tell Daddy that it was so hard for you!?"

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey are now suffocating me, and getting tears and snot all over me.

"There, there" started Hikaru.

"We'll comfort you!" finished Kaoru.

"Ci-chan! Do you want to hold Usa-chan and eat some cake!?" cried Honey who was firmly attached to my waist.

"Get off! I'm fine you idiots!" I yelled annoyed by their outbreak.

I was saved by Sebastian who put a hand on Kaoru's and Tamaki's shoulder, causing the others to look up as well.

"Now," he began intimidatingly. "I am sure that Ciel doesn't wish to relive the past like this. So if you wouldn't mind leaving him be."

The two looked up in terror and quickly pulled their fellow members off of me.

"Gosh, I hope he lasts 'till the end of the year." muttered a sympathetic Hikaru.

"That's it! Sebastian, you can be the mysterious gentleman type who also acts a protector for Ceil!" Renge let a satisfied sigh. "Well! Looks like my work here is done. You already have attracted so many girls, training is not needed. Until next time!" Renge bid with a crazed laugh.

"Now we don't want to keep our customers waiting do we?" and with that, Tamaki bound toward the door and opened it in a wind of of roses.

*Kyouya's POV*

This was getting frustrating. He just couldn't find any information on Sebastian, not even a birth certificate. Some time soon he would have to tell the rest of the host club and confront Ciel and Sebastian about it.

*One hour later*

The Host Club was now in full swing. Tamaki was sweet talking and flirting. Honey was simply eating cake, with Mori by his side. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing some disgusting brotherly love thing, but soon moved to tease Haruhi as she walked by. Kyouya seemed to be having nice chats with his customers,but, more likely, he was probably selling them something.

Sighing,I looked back at the girls that sat across from me and Sebastian.

"Um," started a shy looking girl with brown hair. "If you don't mind me asking, Ciel… What happened to your eye?"

I replied without looking anyone in the eye, trying to play "tragic", "I'm sorry but it is a topic don't wish to talk about, yet I can't, and don't, want to forget."

I could picture Sebastian smirking at my corniness now, but he seemed to have kept a straight face and backed me up with a sympathetic smile.

"You see, only a few people know of what happened to his eye, considering it is a touchy topic." he added smoothly.

"I'm sorry! I won't ever ask again!" the brown haired girl hastily replied.

"Wait," questioned a confident blonde. "Does that mean you know about it Seb-chan?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly. "Why of course. If not what type of friend would I be?"

Man, he still uses his catchphrase.

Screams erupted from the customers.

_They're so close! I just want to hug Ciel! Sebastian is such a good friend! Could they be a couple? EEEKKK!_

God, save me from this madness. I take that back, God is too far out of my reach since I made the contract.

I mean really, me and Sebastian?! I've already eaten away enough of my pride, why not saw it of some more.

A while later, the club was finally over. What a glorious moment.

As we were preparing to leave, Tamaki suddenly shrieked and grabbed Sebastian and hide behind his tall legs in a crouch. As I stared at the idiot, a cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of Sebastian, bowing.

"Demon-sama, have you finally come to fulfill my requests?" asked the hooded man.

"Ne-Nekozawa! What brings you hear?" interrupted a frighten Tamaki.

"Ah, I sensed a demon in this room and came to investigate. I have been calling him for some time and now he has come." explained Nekozawa. He looked my way and bowed down to Sebastian again.

Since when were demons treated like royalty?

"My apologizes demon-sama, I did not realize you have already been bound by a contract." Nekozawa then turned toward me and continued. "I hope you fulfill revenge."

Sebastian and I exchanged a glance. The question was obvious: Should Sebastian take care of him? No. It would cause too much suspicion. I shook my head slightly at Sebastian, he would not kill this man.

"Well! If any of you are interested in curses, please come to the black magic club." the mysterious man exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. And with that he left silently through the black door. What, since when was that there?

Now all eyes were directed on the two of us.

"Seb-chan?" asked a curious Honey. "Why did Nekozawa call you denmon-sama. And Ci-chan how are you bound to him?"

Everybody stared expectantly at us.

Sebastian cleared his throat, giving an apologetic look. "Well, this is not the first time I have been called names of such mythical creatures. I'm afraid I come off as rather intimidating. And, judging from Nekozawa being the magic club, Ciel's association with me lead to the classic tale of a demon's contractor."

"I knew that guy was weird, but really, demons?." stated Hikaru with a disappointed head shake.

"Him and his curse doll," muttered Kaoru.


	3. Jungle Pool SOS!

*Ciel's POV*

I reviewed some reports that were sent back from Britain in my study. The mourning sun shone warmly against my back.

The door clicked shut quietly as Sebastian brought tea.

"Has there been any progress on Rita Anderson?" I questioned without looking up from my cup of Earl Grey.

"I'm afraid that I can only bear bad news. It seems that children in the area have gone missing as well."  
"Damn. This is becoming more troublesome this expected. Sebastian, you're going to have to travel about the city and try to sense the souls.

A bell echoed through the halls, alerting that there were visitors at the front door.

"Were you expecting visitors young master?" Sebastian asked with slight confusion.

"No, I was not." I replied, annoyed to have someone come at a time like this.

I turned around and looked out the large window that was behind my desk.

Shit. I was them.

"Sebastian! Quickly change into more casual clothing. It appears we have a visit from the club."

"Yes, my lord," answered Sebastian with a quick bow before leaving the room.

*Kyouya's POV*

As expected from someone of his class, Ciel lived in a big Victorian styled mansion.

Gazing at the building, I heard someone answer the door. Looking at the grand entrance, I saw a small redheaded maid answer.

"Are you visitors of the young master?" she asked, her voice very unique.

Tamaki took her chin in his hand and leaned in toward her face.

Once a host, always a host, I suppose.

"Why yes, my princess. May we speak with him?" Tamaki said in his usual princely way.

The maid backed away suddenly. "I-I'm sorry I can't allow you to do that or Mr. Sebastian will yell at me, yes he will." She hastily cried, trying to hide her tomato red face.

Mr. Sebastian? Yelling at a maid?

A blonde boy in work emerged behind the blushing maid, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "OOOHHH! We have guests!" he remarked with a wide smile.

I cleared my throat."Yes, we would like to request an audience with Ciel." I said sternly.

"Man!" shouted a voice from inside. "He almost sounds just like Sebastian."

A blonde man with goggles around his neck stepped up from behind the other boy.

"He certainly does!" agreed the younger boy.

A familiar voice rose up from behind the staff.

"Mey-rin, Finny, Bard. I hope you are not pestering the guests." Sebastian said with disappointment as he walked toward the three. He had on a dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans and converse.

"EEEKKK!" cried the three, slightly trembling. But obviously confused about something.

"No, Sebastian! We were just about to show our guest to Ciel's study." Bard quickly answered in a hurry.

"Well, why don't you continue your regular duties. Ciel will be down in a moment." Sebastian said with a sweet smile.

"Y-Yes!" cried the staff, who quickly ran off to the bowels of the mansion, whispering among themselves.

_"Sebastian was dressed strangely, yes he was."_

_"I know, I've only seen him wear that tailcoat. I don't think he owns anything else."_

_"I think he looked nice. A change from his usual clothes!"_

"You seem to be quite familiar with the staff…" I said suspiciously.

Sebastian glanced at me, seeming slightly annoyed. "Yes, well I have been a visitor to Ciel many times and have come to know what little staff maintains the household."

"Well enough small talk what are the lot of you doing here?" an annoyed voiced called.

*Ciel's POV*

Tropical bird flew overhead to another giant tree. A tropical get away they said. I doubt they would have given me the choice of whether Sebastian and I wanted to go or not. Was this a really necessary? I had barely gathered any information on Rita Anderson and there was still much work needed to be done.

"Am I dreaming?" a dazed Haruhi asked to one in particular.

"No, this is a get away." answered Tamaki, who was lounging on a beach chair.

"I don't have time for this. I was going to do laundry today. Where are we anyway?"

This time Kyouya answered.

"This is the Ootori group's theme park."

"But I thought the Ootori group was businesses in the medical department?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes well this is a sort of medicine. Easing the mind. So why don't sit down and relax for awhile." answered Kyouya with a smile.

"So, Haruhi," began Kaoru, and continued by his other half. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Well, yeah," answered Haruhi. "But, all you really need to have fun is to have a small plastic pool."

"Huh?" questioned the twins simultaneously.

"Well, it's about this big around. You pump it up with air and fill it with water."

"Dummy, that's an inflatable boat."

The twins were pulled over by an angered Tamaki.

Whispering loud enough so that everyone could hear him, Tamaki lectured the twins.

"You guys! Don't embarrass Haruhi like that. She can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner."

"Whatever. Anyway, why did you make Haruhi put on a pull over when she had such a cute swimsuit." inquired Hikaru.

"Yeah," continued Kaoru. "Could it be that he's the jealous pervert type."

I guess type can be divided down into subcategories, way to make things more complicated.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Tamaki, offended. "I was only trying to protect my little girl from the likes of you two perverts!"

"Haru-chan, Ci-chan, Seb-chan, do you wanna come swimming with me and Mori?" asked Honey, who was wearing a bunny floaty around his waist.

"No, thanks Honey." I answered. "Do you even need that floaty?"

"Nope! But it just looks cuter that way doesn't it."

"I guess you're right." Haruhi commented longingly.

Suddenly a loud engine rumbled. It was her again…

"Hehehehehe," a voice echoed.

Arising from the ground Renge rose from the ground on a platform…. with the undertaker?!

"Renge?!" questioned Haruhi. "How'd you get here?! And who's that?"

"Undertaker?!" I yelled in confusion. "What are you doing here?!"

Renge answered her questioned first. "Well, I just kinda follow you guys and my motor comes along. As for this man, I met him outside. He said he had business with Ci-chan."

The Undertaker followed up. "Well, Earl, you did say that you had business to discuss with me."

"I didn't mean it that way. I was going to visit you soon!" I countered. But, he merely chuckled.

A confused Honey clung to my waist. "Ci-chan, you know him?"

"Yes, he's…. just a bussiness partner."

Before more questions could be asked Renge broke out, annoyed that the attention had be taken away from her. "Well! For the reason we are in this position, Honey is not as innocent as you think!"

We all stared at her confused. Cake loving Honey being sinister?

"With his position as lolita being threatened, Honey has been more cute than lately. Example: today and his floaty!"With that she left before anyone could say anything, leaving the Undertaker behind.

Theoretically, that could be true, but it was a novel idea.

"Anyway, Undertaker. If you're here we might as well discuss our business."

"Hey, what type of business do you have with a creepy man like that?" questioned the Hitachiin twins on either side of me.

"I'll tell you," the Undertaker answered, rising up behind the two with a gleam in his eye. "The young Earl requires information and he only has one price to pay."

Honey and Mori had now arrived and Honey was hiding behind Mori.

"How much does Ci-chan have to pay?" questioned a frightened Honey.

The Undertake whizzed over to Honey!

"WAAAHHH!"

"I don't need no money. He just has to pay one valuable gift. The wonderful gift of laughter! Hehehehe….."

"Laughter?" asked a confused Hikaru.

"Yes!" Zooming back over to me he continued, poking my cheek. "Oh, please! Just give it to me once and I'll tell you anything!"

I sighed. "Fine, but we will discuss the information in private. Sebastian-"

"My, my how helpless you would be without your butler around."

I glared at the fanatic man. "Everyone stay in another portion of the park. And. Do. Not. Listen. Or. Peek."

*Kyouya's POV*

Butler? Sebastian was suspicious. No record anywhere and now this. I have to keep an ey-

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

The host club jumped in fright, Sebastian acting as if nothing had happened.

Running back to where we had left Ciel and the caretaker, we found the Undertaker on the ground muttering to himself and giggling while Ciel sat down on a chair with a tired expression.

Ciel glared at us all. "Don't you ever tell a single soul about this."

Behind me Sebastian chuckled. "My, my I never would have thought you would go this far."

"Shut up Sebastian. Undertaker, about that information, we need to talk in private."

"But Ciel, what information is so private that you can't share it with your friends." Inquired the twins with a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"Hahaha! Friends! With the young earl! Hahahah!" the undertaker burst.

Why was the thought so laughable I wonder.

The rest of the host club looked at a cold Ciel with curiosity.

"Ci-chan! Are we not your friends?!" asked Honey, who was on the brink of tears, as he clung to Ciel's leg.

"It is none of your business." answered Ciel coldly. "Undertaker the information."

The Undertaker got up from his position on the ground and followed Ciel and Sebastian into the jungle.

Very suspicious…

*Ciel's POV*

"There is no body." the Undertaker stated.

I sighed. "Sebastian it looks like we are going to be in Japan longer than expected."


	4. Jungle Pool SOS! 2

*Ciel's POV*

Sebastian and I returned to the Host Club, leaving the Undertaker to find his way out.

It seems that the Club had continued on with their shenanigans. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were having a water gun fight, Kyouya was relaxing in a chair, Honey was swimming the current pool, staying in place, and Haruhi was offering Mori a cold drink.

A loud noise and rumble erupted from a tiki statue Tamaki had rammed his face into. Only he would manage that.

Suddenly a huge wave crashed in the current pool, carrying Honey away with it.

As if instinct, Mori sprinted toward the pool. But an ape-what the hell?- popped out of nowhere and dropped a banana peel, causing Mori to fall into the concrete.

"Oh no!" cried Haruhi. "We have to go find Honey. He's all alone out there, I can't imagine what he must be thinking." Everyone nodded in agreement.

We all crowded around the park's map. Why didn't Kyouya show this to us before the crocodiles?

"It looks like Honey ended up over here," stated Tamaki, pointing to a spot on the map.

"But, there's a lot of unfinished areas that way, for all we know there could be wild animals there. What's over there?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyouya peered at us from over his ever present black book. "Quite honestly, I don't know. There very well may be animals, my family does strive for authenticity."

I sighed. "Well, standing around isn't going to get us far now is it. If there are wild animals in there, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

*Haruhi's POV*

We took shelter from the downpour in an observation point.

I glance at Mori with concern. His face is impassive, but he must be really worried about Honey, especially considering that their two families are so close.

I walk over to Mori, having to crane my neck to look at his face. "Hey, Mori, I just wanted to let you know that Honey is gonna be alright. He may be small but I'm sure he's a strong kid."

Mori looks down at me with a small smile and pats me on the head. Unfortunately, this sets Tamaki off.

"No Haruhi! I wanna be your Daddy!" he cried in outrage.

"Stop being a perv boss," Hikaru and Kaoru coldly state. "Tamaki's a big ol' pervert! Tamaki's a big ol' pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! You guys are the perverts!"

Ugh, this was gonna be a long wait.

"Oi, the lot of you shut up!" snapped an annoyed Ceil. Sebastian stood by looking out into the jungle. Wonder what he's looking at.

"I just called out my family's police force, they should be looking for Honey as we speak." Kyouya announced.

I glanced back at where Mori was only to find him missing. I quickly look around, finding him walking off into the jungle. I sprint up to him, the last few drops of rain landing on my head. "Mori! Honey's that way."

"No," he says evenly, pointing ahead of him.

I sigh, "Well, I'm not letting you go alone."

The two of us end up walking in silence.

Suddenly, I began to fall, slipping in the mud. But, I am caught by Mori and lifted up bridal style.

I look up at him, confused, he smiling down at me.

"Target found!" a male voice cried.

I look around in confusion, seeing that we were surrounded by police.

"Sir! Put the small boy down or we will use force!"

Mori shook his head. The police raise their guns at us.

"HHHAAAAA!" echoes a voice.

Suddenly, Honey swoops down from a vine and kicks the nearest guy, causing him to come crashing down.

Honey turns and faces the others, taking them down one by one.

"Messing with my friends is a NO NO!" he said sternly, waving a finger at the unconscious officers.

Waaahhh… Since when is Honey a ninja?

"Haruhi!" Honey cried back to being cute. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…." I reply dazed.

The bushes behind us rustle, revealing my fellow host club members.

"You guys!" shouts Tamaki in concern. "What happened?!"

Mori sets me down as I explain the events.

"Well, I'm not surprised that our Honey was capable of this." Kyouya states. "His family is highly respected in martial arts. Honey has been training since he was young."

Of course he would know that. Well, I guess Honey really is a ninja.

I stare at Honey. This cake loving kid was really able to take down all of these guys? He looked up at me with an innocent smile.

A loud voice shook me from my thoughts.

"BASSY!"

Bassy?

*Ciel's POV*

Shit, he's here.

A flamboyant Grell burst from the jungles brush, chainsaw swing around haphazardly. Right before Grell was able to glomp Sebastian, my butler promptly kicked him in the face.

"Bassy! You're so mean to me! Why not one kiss?"

"Frankly, I find you revolting." Sebastian answered coldly.

"Why that isn't any way to treat a lady! I thought I taught you better." Tamaki cried with disappointment.

"That isn't a lady."

A look of shock and confusion passed over the host club.

"Ooooh. What handsome young men!" cried Grell. "I am Grell Sutcliff! And I am deadly efficient!" he ended with some perverted sign.

"Grell! Aren't you supposed to be working?" I snapped.

"I am, that's why I'm here."

"I thought you only covered England's grounds?"

"We've been short on workers so I'm getting over time."

"Then shouldn't you get going on with your job."

"Well, I was in the area and I needed to see my Bassy!"

"I thought I say you earlier." Sebastian remarked.

"Oh, you really are looking at me aren't you! Well, you can see all you want! Hehe."

Really, Honey's here...

"Ci-chan! Seb-chan! What's he talking about? Why does he have a chainsaw? What can Seb-chan see?" cried Honey, who was looked at us from top of Mori's shoulders.

Everyone went rigid at the last question. Except Grell, who laughed at his innocence.

"Ooooh! SEb-chan I like that!

I glanced at Sebastian.

He smiled at Honey. "Well, Mr. Sutcliff is one of Ciel's business partners-"

"Don't act so casual about me!" Grell cut in.

"-as for the chainsaw, it is apart of his dramatization of things."

"Oh you know it's more than that!" shouted Grell in outrage.

"Man Ciel, you associate with some strange people." started Hikaru.

"Yeah, first that Undertaker guy and now him." finished Kaoru.

"Don't remind me…" I said with a sigh.

"Anyway, I needed to tell you about some collections.

This peaked my interest. "Well go on."

Grell turned his head in a pout. "I don't know…. You haven't been very nice to me lately."

I sighed. "How 'bout I let you kiss Sebastian."

"W-with tongue?"

Again, Honey was here. But, if that's what he wanted...

Before I could continue, Sebastian interrupted angrily, "If you haven't realized I am right here and I would rather not you sell me away."

Ignoring my butler, I nodded my head toward Grell.

"Yay!" the grim reaper shouted with glee. "There has been a rather strange occurence- alsdfjsodfienf!"

An irritated William now stood on top of Grell's bleeding head.

"Honestly, this is the second time you've tried to release information. Grell Sutcliff, you have an unauthorized Reaper scythe, and attempted to release information on the those who die list. Honestly, we already have enough over time as it is." William looked over at the host club. Bowing he continued. "My apologies for the problems this wreck has made."

"And who are you exactly?" questioned Kyouya suspiciously.

"My name is William T. Spears. Head of group 5,672 of the Reaper Industry."

"William!" cried out a bruised faced Grell. "You're hurting me!"

Ignoring the wreck, William bowed down toward Sebastian and I.

"I can't believe I have to bow down to demon scum like you." William said distastefully.

"For the second time." smirked Sebastian.

"I see that you are still a collared dog. Not like that can stop you from interfering with our work."

"I suppose you should keep a better eye on your staff."

With one last look of disgust at Sebastian, William dragged Grell off by latching his scythe to his throat.

*Kyouya's POV*

Tamaki spoke what was on everybody's minds.

"Ci-chan! Why are you associated with such violent and creepy people?! That is no way a host should be seen."

Ciel scowled. "It's not like i want to be associated with them."

Before anymore questions could be answered, Ciel turned and walked off to the main park, with Sebastian closely behind.

This is the second time Sebastian has been called a demon, and a collared one at that.

"Next time we should go to the beach," Hikaru told his twin.

"That does sound like fun," Haruhi commented longingly.

The Hitachi twins looked at her, confused.

Seeing their confusion, she added, "It's not that I'm not a fan of water. I just l like the real thing better than the artificial."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted at me. "We're going to the beach next!"

I simply nodded, already calculating the payments.

**End! Sorry, this one sucked pretty bad, but Grell was in it! A pervert to scar the minds of our club members. Well, just an FYI you will have to know the Black Butler manga, but you can be confused for one chapter and have everything explained in the next. So, whatever you wanna do. This story will be ending soonish only three to five more chapters. And yep. Rate and review please!**


	5. The sun, the sea, and the Host Club!

*Ciel's POV*

The twins were running around the third floor music room singing.

"The beach! The beach!" they sang happily.

But, now, they had grown disappointed when they learned it was just Kyouya's family's beach and not the Carribean or we had arrived, to my disappointment, this was a work trip. I don't think can handle any more girls.

So, here I am sitting on a beach towel next to Haruhi and Sebastian.

Me and Haruhi both wore shirts along with our swim shorts, but each for different reasons. Her, so nobody would find out she was a girl, and for me to hide my brand.

Luckily, Sebastian had found out a way to convince the other members of the club to let him wear a button up shirt, but only if the buttons were undone as to "attract more customers." Unlike haruhi and I, had to wear a long sleeve so his gloves wouldn't stand out so much. Which was amusing, considering that anything less than a his button up shirt and vest was a cardinal sin for a butler.

The day continued on other host club members had gone off to try and scare Haruhi with snakes, spiders, sharp objects and other things. But, not my surprise, ended up losing Haruhi. So, apparently as a host club member, I have to also help find their lost toy.

Walking along up the trail to the top of the cliff, what saw caught me by surprise. Two boys had a hold of three girls, while another boy was holding Haruhi over the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I would suggest you let these ladies go and leave, it is private property."

The boy snorted in amusement. "Oh, yeah. And how's a pipsqueak like you gonna make me."

Shit, didn't think that out much. I can't call Sebastian. I guess there was no other way.

I pulled out my gun that I had kept concealed in the back of my pants. I stepped a couple feet closer to them.

"Let him go." I demanded, my gun still trained on him.

He quickly released her. But, over the edge of the cliff into the sea.

"Haruhi!" a yell echoed behind me. I saw Tamaki sprint past me and over the edge after Haruhi.

Suddenly, I was pushed from behind and I plummeted into the sea. As I meet the ocean, the air was knocked out of me and I breathed in a big gulp of water.

I'm drowning. Was I really going to die this way? With no revenge? All of that just turning into wasted effort.

_Is that what you really think my lord. That I won't save you from the sea's cold embrace? I will follow you every step, until the king falls, and even then I would follow you to the depths of Hell._

I woke to a swaying motion. Looking up, I saw that I as being carried to shore by Sebastian. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Did you really believe that I would let you die so easily. I can't have my meal go to waste."

"Don't look so smug about." I snapped. "Sebastian, this is an order. You will never leave my side."

"Yes, my lord."

Reaching the shore, Sebastian put me down. The other host club members rushed toward me, I noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi weren't there.

Before they could say anything, I asked "Where are Haruhi and Tamaki?"

As if by magic, Tamaki appeared beside me, carrying Haruhi, who had just gained consciousness.

Tamaki suddenly burst out angrily, "Haruhi what were you thinking!"

Haruhi was now standing up and facing Tamaki. "I don't know what I did wrong! I was there, I had to help."

"You idiot! How do you think you could take on three teenage boys! You're only a girl!"

"I don't see what being a girl has to do with it!"

"Fine if you can't see your own mistake, I'm not talking to you." And with that, he stalked off toward the house.

As if realizing I was there, he suddenly turned back around. "Ciel! I must say the same thing for you. It's obvious that you have no fighting experience and yet you still went up against those guys!"

Great, now it's my fault.

"He is right, such small child as you are. What could you have done?" remarked a smirking Sebastian.

"Don't taunt me Sebastian. I am very well capable of protecting myself." I snapped back.

"The fact that you fell of the cliff, begs to differ." Sighing, he continued. "You really are only good for getting in danger.

I shrugged. "The more work for a meal the better it is."

This earned us a few strange looks from the other members.

"But Ciel when you made it up to the top, you pulled out a gun…. Why would you have one on you?" asked Haruhi.

Think fast.

"You had a gun on you?" questioned Kyouya.

"Yeah, well, whenever I am in an isolated place I carry one with me. After all, my parents were murdered and the occasional threat does come." I replied smoothly.

"I guess that makes sense…" stated Tamaki. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I am angry at you and Haruhi."

Honey looked up at Sebastian in curiousity. "Wow! You must be really close to Ci-chan to go after him like that."

My butler looked down at Honey with fake sweetness. "Well, if I couldn't do this much what type of friend would I be."

*Kyouya's POV*

Those two were strange. The little snaps at each other increased my suspicion.

'The more work for a meal the better it is.' What could that mean…

*Ciel's POV*

*At the house*

I was changing into some dry clothes when I heard the door open. I expecting to see Sebastian, but saw Haruhi in a pink dress with a look of shock on her face.

Shit. She saw the brand.

She ran away, leaving me to fumble into my shirt. I soon caught up with her and followed her into the dining room.

Unfortunately, everybody else had already arrived for dinner. They all looked up in confusion when they saw us bent over, trying to catch our breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"You're both out of breath." continued Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at me apologetically. Shit.

"I'm sorry but I just have to ask! What the hell was that on you?!" Haruhi quickly asked.

"What are you talking about, Haruhi?"asked Kyouya.

Well, time to throw them a bone to chew on for a while.

"He had a weird symbol burned on his back." explained Haruhi.

Everybody looked at me expectantly, Sebastian probably just wondering how far my acting skills had come.

I sighed and acted like I was depressed as I flopped into a chair nearby. "Well, those two months I was gone I was sold to a cult group. They had branded me like I was cattle, the mark of the noble beast they called it. I was tortured along with others, including Sebastian. But, I was saved by someone whose history I don't know. Everyone died in a fire that started. Sebastian and I were the only two survivors."

The host club members looked at me and Sebastian with horror.

A crying Honey attached himself to my waist. "Ci-chan! I am sorry for what happened to you!" he cried.

The rest of the members were fighting tears. Although I wasn't for sure about Kyouya or Mori, both were as expressionless as ever.

The Hitachiin twins looked at Sebastian curiously. "Does that mean you were branded too?" they questioned.

Sebastian glanced at me. "No I was not. There could only be one who bared the mark of the beast."

Damn him. He's teasing me.

Haruhi spoke up softly, "Um, I would like to apologize to both of you for making you remember such horrible events."

"I have noticed that you have always worn gloves, Sebastian. Would you care to explain?" questioned a suspicious Kyouya.

"Ah, the explanation is simple. As I was tortured I collected many unsightly scars across my hands. I wear gloves to avoid having to remember such memories." Sebastian replied sadly.

Leave it to a demon to be the best actor.

Now dinner was served. Everybody digging in, except for Sebastian who claimed to not be feeling well.

Tamaki pretended not to acknowledge Haruhi and Haruhi stuffed herself with crab. She later ended up with a stomach ache and ran off to throw up.

Taking that as my cue I left for bed on the stormy night.

*Next mourning*

"Now I know what an S&M is." stated Haruhi coldly.

"Tamaki's a pervert. Tamaki's a pervert." sang the mischievous twins.

"What?! No I'm not! I was just trying to help Haruhi." explained Tamaki. With that, the limo drove off leaving Tamaki behind with his arms waving.


	6. The daily life of the Phanonhive manor!

**Hey, FYI, if you don't own the manga for Black Butler you can visit , search Black Butler and read it. To understand the story read chapters 27- 36 at least.**

*Kyouya's POV*

The associates of the Earl Phantomhive are recordless. There is no history for a Grell Sutcliff, none on William T. Spears, zero background on Undertaker other than the obvious, and none on Sebastian Michaelis.

This is truly frustrating. Even the household servants are nameless. One maid, one chief, one gardener, two house stewards, and one butler.

What a challenging game this is.

*Haruhi's POV*

I stared at the mansion before me nervously. I guess he wasn't titled an Earl for nothing.

I sighed and glared at my fellow host members. "Why are here anyway. Ciel probably doesn't want us to come by without a notice. Besides, today's laundry day."

"Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki dramatically. "How could you say that? As a Host Club it is our duty to ensure that our fellow members live in a safe environment."

"Yeah right, you just wanna pick on the little guy while Sebastian's not around." the twins stated simultaneously.

"Of course not! You two are the ones who will probably tease him!" Tamaki replied in outrage as he knocked on the grand door.

As the door slowly opened a colorful snake glided out. "Good day, says Wilde."

In the entrance, stood a blonde man in a suit…. covered in snakes?! Why was his skin scaly?!

"Er… H-hello, we are here to see Ciel. We are friends from his school." Tamaki replied from behind Mori.

The man continued shyly, "He is in the study. I can show you where, says Woodworth." Holding open the door, he ushered us in.

The entrance hall was magnificent, I expected nothing less from someone of his status.

As we walked down the seemingly endless halls, the twins spoke up. "Hey, what's up with the skin and the snakes?" asked Hikaru, followed by Kaoru. "Yeah, it's kinda weird."

The steward answered shyly. "My name is Snake. These are my friends, says Wilde."

"So your name's Wilde?" I asked.

"No, I am Snake, this is Wilde, says Wilde." Snake? replied pointing to who was who.

"Oh," I answered confused. But at least I know his name.

"Here, say Wilde." Snaked opened a door to reveal what was the study.

~Check~

We all peeked our heads into the room. Ciel sat in the grand desk that was placed in front of the large window. He looked up at us, in surprise. "What are the lot of you doing here?!"

"Well, we've come to visit our fellow host!" Tamaki answered grandly.

Ciel sweat dropped.

Uhg, I knew he didn't want us to come here.

"I am very busy, I can't allow you to-"

"Ciel!" a voice cried. A purple haired kid ran past us and gripped Ciel into a death hug. "Ciel, me and Agni have come to visit from the town house!"

"Prince Soma!"

"It is good to see you again." a voice added from behind us, causing Tamaki to jump in fright. I looked around to see a white haired man in a head wrap smiling pleasantly. "Ah, it seems you have other guests as well."

Ciel glared at us all, finally free from the other man's hug. "Ugh. Agni, can you show the others to the garden, we might as well have lunch."

"Yes."

*Kyouya's POV*

We all were seated at a long table with a white tablecloth spread acrossed it. The lilacs were in full bloom, reaching toward the sun that hung above us.

"Ci-chan!" Honey cried from his seat "Where's Seb-chan? I wanna see him too!"

Ciel replied with a sigh, "He's out at the moment, but will return shortly."

As if on cue, Sebastian appeared behind Ciel. "I have returned."

Prince Soma let out a cry of fright, but his look soon changed to confusion. "Sebastian, what are you wearing? You have always been in your tailcoat."

He wears a tailcoat normally?

Sebastian was now wearing black skinny jeans with a red shirt underneath a vest.

Sebastian simply smiled at him sweetly.

This made Soma go pale. He leaned over and whispered to me, "Watch out for that smile, it is dangerous."

I glanced up at him before continuing to write in my notebook. Dangerous huh?

Sebastian chuckled.

The door opened as the maid, arrived with the plates and silverware. As the she was carrying the plates, she swayed with each step. Letting out a shriek, she fell forward along with the tower of dishes. In a blur, Sebastian caught the plates, a beat red maid leaning on him.

Sebastian sighed with disappointment. "Honestly, Mey-rin. How many times have i told you to be more wary about this."

"EEEE! I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian! My glasses are cracked and I can't see a thing!"

~Check~

Hikaru cut in. "Why don't you just get new glasses?"

"Yeah, I'd sure make things alot easier." continued Kaoru.

"Oh no! I can't! These were given to me by the young master gave me these!"

"Sorry, I'm late." a blonde man announced, coming in with a cart full of food . "Me flamethrower burnt the first meal so I had to whip somethin' up right quick." Bart apologized as Sebastian set out the plates.

"A flamethrower?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah, there was a it of meat to cook and it was just setting there and it was gonna take a long time…. So I used me flamethrower."

Sebastian sighed. "I do hope that you will clean up the mess, Bart."

" Of course, the mess wasn't actually as bad as usual. Ha."

~Check~

"How's that for safe, boss?" the twins teased Tamaki.

These servants do seem to rely and obey Sebastian…

*Haruhi's POV*

The meal was delicious, though smelled somewhat like burnt cookies. Either way, I expected nothing less from some on of Ciel's standard. The others seemed to be enjoying it as well. Although Sebastian and Agni had not eaten, just stood to the side and talked quietly. Unfortunately, the peaceful meal was interrupted by a yell.

"NNNOOOO!" PLUTO!" a high voice shouted in fear.

Suddenly, a naked man came zooming past!? Running on his hands and feet?! The white haired man ran past the table, but skidded to a halt. He whipped his head around toward Sebastian before latching himself to Sebastian's arm and licking the host's face happily.

This is just as weird as the first day I meet the host club. Mom? Help me survive this madness.

After a moment, Everyone recovered from their shock. "Haruhi!" cried Tamaki and the twins with waving hands. "Cover your eyes!"

I ignored them and stared at the scene before me. Sebastian remained emotionless, didn't even twitch an eyebrow, as the naked man licked his face.

"WWAHH! I'm sorry Mr. Senastian!" the blonde haired boy cried." I was just taking Pluto along for a walk but he changed and saw you and! I'm so SORRY!"

"Seb-chan! Why is there a naked man licking your face?!" questioned Honey, who was still eating his cake.

Sebastian pulled the man off of him and turned toward the blonde haired boy. "If you will Finny, take him to the other side of the manor and perhaps play with him some." Sebastian told the teary eyed boy.

~Check~

"Al-alright Mr. Sebastian." he replied before taking the naked man away from us.

"I thought Pluto was supposed to be kept hidden." Ciel scowled.

"Well, the staff here is rather troublesome." replied Sebastian.

"Wh-what was that all about?" questioned the twins at the same time.

"Well, the…." Sebastian chose his words carefully, "... white haired man is of a different lifestyle and does tend to wander as such, unfortunately."

I've never heard of a lifestyle where one runs about, erm, naked.

"Okay then…. and that other boy was who?"

"He is the gardener of this estate-" An explosion cut off Sebastian.

Ash and smoke drifted through the air and onto the once pure white table cloth.

Everyone turned and stared at the gaping hole in the side of the mansion. Out stumbled the servants.

Ceil shouted in surprise and anger, "What the hell?!"

Between coughs, Bart managed to give an answer. "There were some guys that had sneaked into the house, like before and ended up in the kitchen…. so I thought I could use some flour and just blow them away…."

"At least, the intruders are gone, says Wordsworth." Snake added shyly, looking at the ground.

"I do believe that you are supposed to rid of the rats in a quiet manner as to not disturb our guests." Sebastian scolded. He loomed over the others, the servants shaking. "Perhaps if you took a page out of Tanaka's book…"

"Hohoho" an old man with tea said out of nowhere.

~Check~

"Now it seems that I will have to rebuild the manor again…." Sebastian commented as he entered the hole in the wall, disappearing in the smoke.

Again?

*Ciel's POV*

The servants are quite bothersome. Destroying my manor and causing the Host club to ask more questions. Tch.

I looked up at the expectant guests in front of me. " I'm as clueless as you all are. I have no idea as to why one would need to use explosives to get rid small pests either. But, I suppose that this is now a good time for you to leave, considering that the house is now under construction."

"Aww," the twins teased. "You don't like us any more, kicking us out of your house."

I found it better to ignore their taunts.

"Looks like this isn't a safe place for Ciel, boss."

Tamaki replied grandly, "Well, it is certainly not the safest home, but still a home no less! It would be terrible to pull our tragic Ceil away from the memory of his family."

Then. Why. Are. You. Here?!

"Well then, I bid you farewell, have a nice day. See you on Monday." I interrupted, finally getting the Host club and Agni and the prince into get in their cars, finally leaving.

I resided to my study and called Sebastian. In a moment, he was by, back in his tailcoat.

"My Lord"

"How did your search go?"

" I'm afraid that I am not able to sense the missing children."

"Tch, that means that the kidnapper doesn't live in the area…. Sebastian, you can continue the manor's construction."

This game is becoming more difficult.

*Kyouya's POV*

I couldn't find information on the staff. One maid (Mey-rin) check, one chief (Bart) check, one gardener (Finny) check, two stewards (Snake, Tanaka), one butler, none. Sebastian and Ciel are getting more suspicious. I just need something to solid to prove my theory, but they're to smart for that.

**Yay Plu-Plu! He makes things awkward. Anywhooo... the plot thickens and Kyouya has an idea! When will the secrets unfold... Please rate and review! Tell me what episode of Ouran High you want Ciel and Sebastian to be in next. Really want to have the school fair so I can have Lizzie but that would either be writing a bunch or skipping a bunch. Tell me what to do!**


	7. The Host Club declares dessolution!

**Sorry I took so long to update! There's school, and two other siblings I have to share the computer with and ugh... Anyways, only a few chapters left.**

*Haruhi's POV*

Students and workers bustled around the courtyard. Couches were being placed decorations hung. But, this doesn't makes sense…

I looked up at Kyouya, slightly exasperated, "Hey, Kyouya. Aren't school fair supposed to be more about proudly showcasing their own unique, handmade stuff?"

Without looking up from his little black book, he replied. "Well, maybe for a common school. But, you are aware that many of the students here are heirs to major companies. This is more of to show ones planning skills."

"Oh,"

Man, the school year sure did fly by. Hopefully I can have some peace and quiet over the summer, It seems like only yesterday did I meet Honey-senpai's brother.

"Wo!" Hikaru cried over a small laugh. He pulled back on the reigns of a horse drawn carriage… Great, now what.

"Har-chan!" Honey shouted at me, waving around Usa-chan.

"Climb on board!" Tamaki continued, dancing around with Honey. "We're rehearsing for the big Ouran Fair Parade!"

Girls squealed and gushed as we rode by.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for maybe Ciel. But, then again he looked annoyed 97% of the time he was here.

Honey spoke up. "It's pretty neat for us all to be together on a carriage ride."

I was probably just as annoyed as Ciel. "Yeah, sure."

"This is amazing!" Tamaki gushed. " Tomorrow, we'll be dressed as Eighteenth century frenchmen!"

Great…

"Look, Haruhi! the fair's opening ceremony is about to begin! Why don't we make this one the best one yet."

I smiled up a Sempai, "Sounds good to me."

*Ciel's POV*

_Now remember the Host Club will be open to parents and visitors for the next two days. Which means we will have to be even more charming than usual. Let's show our guests the time of our lives. _Tamaki's orders replayed through my head.

Tamaki's idea of clothing did bring back memories of my home.

I looked around me. Tamaki was flirting with a girl's mother, causing them both to squeal and wiggle. Really….

Mori was fixing Honey's vest buttons. A group of nearby mothers was hypnotized by the show and gossiped about how they must be brothers.

The twins were feeding some woman a sob story about how lonely they were due to their parents' absence.

Kyouya was impressing a group of businessmen with a story of how the host club cosplayed to invoke time periods, and researched each period and other impressive sound words.

Haruhi was the only sane one here...

I sighed and returned my attention to the group of women before me. Time to feed them a sob story, I looked at them with moist eyes. "Well, you see, after my parents died, I was the only heir to the company. I got along fine for a while, the nightmares stopped. But, then my aunt had died suddenly as well a year back and the nightmares have been coming back, But, thankfully, Sebastian has been with me the whole time."

"Oh, you poor boy. You are lucky to have such a loyal friend as Sebastian." a mother cooed with sympathy.

Sebastian smiled sweetly and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, if I couldn't do that much then what type of friend would I be."

Tonight was going to be long.

As Sebastian and I walked across the room, I heard Tamaki raise his voice slightly in joy. "Father-"

He was cut off by the chairman's stern voice. "Do not speak so familiar with me. You will address me as chairman."

Tamaki made an annoyed sound as Kyouya emerged from behind him. "Ah, welcome sir. Allow me to show you to your seat."

After a brief exchange of whispers, Kyouya called Haruhi over to come and sit with the chairman. This caused Tamaki to cry out in shock and come crashing down from his spot on the chandelier.

How did he even get up there?

I managed to tuned out the outraged cries from Tamaki about his father flirting with Haruhi. But, an all too familiar sound rang through the room, followed by a gasp. I whipped around to find the source.

Kyouya's father had slapped his son, knocking off his glasses.

Without looking at Kyouya his father scolded him. "Is this how my son has been wasting his time?"

Kyouya merely grunted and put his glasses back on.

Tch, people like that make me sick. There is never any reason to hit your own child. Filthy rat.

"You are an embarrassment to the Ortori family name." Leaving his silent son behind he apologized to the chairman.

The entire club gathered around Kyoya.

"Kyouya, are you alright?" Tamaki asked with deep concern.

"You're dad's so mean." the twins commented.

"You should never, ever hit someone with glasses," Honey stated.

"Uh, I don't think that's the point here, Honey." the twins replied nervously.

I glared at his father, "I'd kill him myself, if it weren't such an open place."

"He has feelings..." The twins mock with fake surprise.

Haruhi interrupted. "He wasn't mad about the host club was he?"

Tamaki let out a gasp.

"Don't worry about it." Kyouya replied calmly, not looking anyone in the eye. "It's not like I wasn't expecting this."

A burst of anger ran through me again.

"Because of the host club?" Tamaki question quietly to nobody in particular.

Tamaki's father passed him. "Whims have prices Tamaki. Take my word, they don't come cheaply for people like us. You have to learn to accept it, life hard. It's time for you to grow up. Start thinking about the future. I advise you to start thinking about what you really want before it's too late."

I must say, his father is correct. Life is cruel and you needn't be naïve.

"Ciel!" a girl's voice cried. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck. "Ciel! I missed you so much!"  
"E-Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" I asked in shock.  
"Mother and Father allowed me to visit you for the weekend! OH! You look so cute in that outfit! You're ussualy wearing dark clothes, this is a good change!"

The host club gathered around us.

"Who's this, Ciel?" the twins asked simultaneously.

Before I could speak Lizzie answered. "Hi! I'm Elizabeth Midford. But, you can call me Lizzie."

"Are you two friends or something?"

"She's my fiance" I answered with a sigh.

Honey's eyes widened. "Ci-chan you have a fiance? Kyouya, did you know about this?"

"Ofcourse," Kyouya answered with a flash of his glasses.

"Ah, hello Sebastian. I'm sorry if I would have know you were here I would have brought that pink bonnet I had made for you." Lizzie gushed.

I let out a small laugh. If only she would have brought that pink monstrosity.

Sebastian glared at me, "Might I remind you of a certain dress?"

"God, no! It was for the Queen, might I add."

Sebastian chuckled.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Lizzie questioned.

"Well, Ms. Elizabeth. I am attending the academy along with Ciel." Sebastian said with a sweet smile.

"How? You're-"

Lizzie was cut off by Sebastian leaning down and whispering in her ear. Elizabeth then nodded as Sebastian stood back up with a slender finger to his lips, winking.

"Anyways, who are your friends Ceil," my fiance asked, dropping the previous topic.

I sighed, waving to the host club members. "These are friends of mine who are in the same club as me. That's Honey, that is Mori. They're Hikaru and Kaoru, there's Kyouya, there's Haruhi and that's Tamaki."

Lizzie's eyes grew as she spotted Honey and then put him in a death hug. "EEK! You're just SO cute!"

Honey giggled in response, soon being put down by my excited fiancé.

The twins rose from either side of my butler. "Bonnet?" they asked teasingly.

Sebastian sighed irritably. "I do not wish to talk about it."

Gaining nothing out of him, the two turned to me. "Dress?"

I turned away, to hide my panic, "What are the lot of you going on about?"

The main doors open with a loud creak, causing all of us to look to the front of the room.

Tamaki looked surprised for a moment before running up and bowing down to the elderly woman that had entered. "Grandmother, I'm so glad you could come!"

"Awww, that's so sweet." Haruhi cooed. "So, that's Tamaki-senpai grandmother?"

"I hate that woman," a dooming Honey remarked.

Hate?

"Please come in, take a seat." Tamaki said politely to his grandmother.

"Don't patronize me. Filthy child." the woman replied. She moved past Tamaki, who had not moved from his position, his smile ever present.

Lizzie gasped. "How horrible."

"Lady Aclaire," TAmaki's grandmother called. "Come over here for a moment please."

Tamaki and Aclaire both caught up to the old woman at the same time.

"For the rest of today and tomorrow, you will be Lady Aclaire's escort."

Tamaki remained still as Aclaire leaned toward him, smiling flirtatiously.

"What's wrong, I gave you an order." Tamaki's grandmother scolded.

Tamaki breathed a small smile. "Very well, grandmother. I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness, just as you wish."

The Host club was gathered around a small table. Lizzie taking her leave, as she had to return to her family.

"Tama-chan isn't coming back is he?" asked a concerned Honey.

"I s he really going-" Kaoru started, finished by Hikaru. "-to spend the entire evening with some stranger? Who is she anyways."

"I can tell you," Renge butted in. "Aclaire Tonaire, she's the youngest daughter of the renowned french family, they descended from royalty."

"Indeed," Kyouya added. "The family does seem to have quite a history. Their wealth is among legends among financial weights. In fact, just being associated with them makes you apart of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonaire, a firm that's been buying up a large sum of businesses in Japan lately. Of course that doesn't explain why Lady Aclaire has come here to visit Tamaki."

Hm, wasn't Tamaki raised in France as well?

*Haruhi's POV*

I had just put on my tie when I heard Tamaki and Lady Aclaire enter the room.

"Up here?" Aclaire questioned.

"Well, it is a music room after all." Tamaki replied with a small laugh.

Tamaki began to play a beutiful song on the piano. I leaned against the door, listening for any conversation.

"So this the room where you and that precious little host club hold court is it?" asked Lady Aclaire. " Must admit, it was impressive seeing you all in action there earlier, you must be very close."

Tamaki replied without missing a note on his song. "Naturally, you know what they say, _The family that plays together, stays together._"

"Family? What does a ridiculous notion. I believe here in Japan they refer to that as playing house. You're so whimsical, Tamaki. I bet they fall all over themselves trying to keep up with you. Especially that one in the glasses, the one that got slapped by his father."

Tamaki let out a gasp, as if recalling memories of the event. The music stopped.

*Tamaki's POV*

Is that true? Could everybody be making sacrifices to keep me happy? H-Haruhi could be much closer to becoming a lawyer if I hadn't forced her to be apart of this club. She came here to study, but I wasted all of her free time.

The main door's handle click.

"Who is it?" Lady Aclaire asked, turning to see who had entered.

I stood up from my bench. "Oh, Haruhi what are you doing?"

"I just came back here to change into different outfits. You're the one who wants us to change costumes at least three times a day." Haruhi replied. "Look, everyone's upset at you for disappearing on us like that. You should be. With. Your. Club."

My face fell ever so slightly.

Before I could respond Lady Aclaire spoke, looking through her opera glasses. "My apologizes, I'm afraid he belongs with me for the time being. Forgive me for asking, but do I detect a hint of jealousy?

Haruhi and I both gasped.

Joy, bloomed inside me. "Oh, Haruhi…. Is it true? Is it true?" I questioned, wiggling my way closer to her. "Are you actually jealous?"

Haruhi looked at me coldly as she left the room. "Sorry, but no, some of us have work to do."

"Hey! Haruhi, wait!" I called out, running to her. I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

The door close with what seemed to be as loud as a bomb.

I lost her.

Lady Aclaire laughed. "Please, how could you possibly be interested in a shroo like that?"

Shroo?!

I tried to control my anger as I turned back to her, still not removing my arm. "My lady, I would appreciate it if you would not refer to my little girl as a shroo."

The woman before me smirked. "Your little girl? They're not real family Tamaki. So stop playing house."

"W-What?"

Next thing I knew Aclaire threw me on the a nearby sofa and crawled on top of me.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked hastily.

"Wouldn't you prefer the real thing? Because I can give it to you ya know." Aclaire leaned mere inches away from my face.

*Ciel's POV*

Girls squealed as the club walked back out to the main room, dressed in white suits.

The twins called out as Haruhi walked by. "So, where's our boss at?"

"He's currently lounging in Music room 3. He's entertaining Lady Aclaire." she replied coldly.

"Well, well,well. It sounds as though as someone's a little jealous." I teased. Mori and Honey nodded in agreement.

Haruhi sighed, "Like I said, I'm not."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like you said?"

Haruhi turned her head away. "L-Look, I just think that he's being even more irresponsible today. You said it yourself Kyouya-senpai, he's impulsive."

Kyouya s gave a small smile. "True, he certainly is. But in this instance he's obeying the whims of his grandmother."

"Um, ya know, now that I think about it, Tamaki-senpai's grandmother was really cold toward him earlier. Is there some special reason for that?"

Hikaru, sighed, leaning onto his elbow, "Well, most everyone else seems to know about it." Kaoru continued, "Tamaki isn't exactly legitimate." "You see, some twenty odd some years ago, the Suoh family patriarch died at a young age. For political reasons, the Chairman was rushed into a marriage, the bride being chosen by Tamaki's grandmother." "But a few years later, the Chairman fell in love with a beautiful woman he met in Paris." "Now long after, Tamaki was born. The Chairman told Tamaki's grandmother that he wanted to stay with Tamaki and his mother and leave his wife." "The boss's grandmother reject the Chairman. Due to her poor health, living in Japan was too difficult for Senpai's mother. And so she raised him in France until he was fourteen." "His childhood seemed to have been a happy one. But as time went on, the family business on his mother's side went belly up" " And the boss's grandmother was worried about there being no heir to carry out the family, came up with a proposal. She would provide them means to live comfortably for the rest of their days if Tamaki would live with her in Japan. All contact between Tamaki and his mother would be prohibited forever." "As, the conditions, were non negotiable, they were forced to accept."

I looked away from the twins to find the room empty. Huh, when did everybody leave. I must have spaced out.

"Wow," Haruhi commented. "That's pretty rough."

"For the time being the aspects of the Suoh family is under control of Tamaki's grandmother." Kyouya added. "What's more is that with his mother's poor health, Tamaki understood the pains she would have should they had continued to live in debt. Despite his mother's objections, Tamaki decided to live in Japan. For unknown reasons, Tamaki's mother left France in shame and went into hiding. Her current whereabouts are unknown. To this day he has never seen her again."

A sorrowful silence filled the club, only to be interrupted by the trickling of the water fountain.

Tamaki always was so cheerful, to think that one could hide such a sad past. It's amazing that Tamaki was able to forgive his grandmother for that, I certainly wouldn't have.

Sebastian gave a small consultation to the group, standing up from his seat on the edge of the fountain. "No need to feel sorry about such a thing. Even though, he endured a hard childhood, it molded him into the person he is today. Considering the way he acts now, he will be fine. The host club is his joy and refuge. Shall everything come crashing down, he would still come to us. Humans such strange creatures. Without their knowing, they all rely on one another."

He glanced at me with a small smile. Tch, teasing was he? Never the less, he did have a point. Tamaki did seem to rely on the host club.

*Kyouya's POV*

I had to agree with Sebastian, Tamaki did rely on the Host club.

Though, I had known Ciel and Sebastian for quite some time now, I still kept my eye on the two. But, they had been trustworthy enough as to where I had eased back on my suspicions. After today, it seems that the Host club would go out with a bang.

The main doors opened, revealing Tamaki and Aclaire.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried with joy.

Tamaki stared off behind us, looking numb. "Everyone, I have an announcement. As of today, Lady Aclaire Tonaire and I are officially engaged. Also, the Host Club will be permanently dissolved after the fair. That is all.

**:'( This episode just about made me cry! Everyone's family is crap!**


	8. This is our Ouran Fair!

**Yay! It's finished! I wish I could have added Lizzie in a bit more, but I didn't know how... Well, enjoy!**

*Haruhi's POV*

I started out the door only to be stopped by my father.

"You're not eating breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry."

"Haruhi, remember that you can talk to your father about anything, okay."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

My father stared at me from the table.

"Really, I'm just not hungry this morning."

"It took you awhile to eat after breakfast after your mother's funeral didn't it?"

*School Fair- Day 2*

"Haruhi," Kyouya's voice rang out. "You've been requested."

Great…. It's her.

I sat down across from Lady Aclaire. "Good day,"

The red head smirked. "It seems Tamaki has quite a soft spot for you."

"You mean to say you're jealous?" I replied with a cold stare.

"Heh, just listen to yourself. Tamaki won't be coming back, you know. I told him to never show his face to your petty little club again."

I remained silent.

"Are you Tamaki's lover?" she asked with a bored look.

"No-"

"Good, then you nothing to him."

"I am not his lover, but I am not nothing to him." I responded sternly.

*Ciel's POV*

Nobody's see Tamaki since his announcement he made yesterday.

"I wonder what happened to Tama-chan," inquired a concerned Honey.

"I can't believe the announcement the boss made yesterday…." Kaoru stated sadly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come now, there is no need for useless chatter. We have guests to entertain." Kyouya ordered as he approached us.

"Are you not worried about Tamaki?"

Sebastian sighed, "I must say, I do agree with Kyouya. Tamaki would have wanted to ensure their happiness."

I was tackled by a suddenly cheerful Honey. "Let's go Ci-chan!"

I wiggled about. "I can't move with you attached to me now can I?" I snapped.

I was left to drag Honey across the room, Honey not letting go of my leg. Mori had followed us, with the twins caught in a headlock, ignoring their shouts. Sebastian and Kyouya followed behind silently.

Lady Aclaire passed in front of us, leaving Haruhi trailing behind.

"Ah," Kyouya began. "Haruhi, congratulations. It seems that Lady Aclaire was your last costumer, your debt has been worked off. You are free to leave at anytime."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, he breath became short.

Before anybody could react, Kyouya's father stopped by us.

"I would advise that you wouldn't waste any time on such useless things, my son." He scolded Kyouya.

Tch, did he not give a damn that we were right in front of him?

Haruhi snapped back with hidden anger, "Excuse me sir, but Kyouya works very hard to make sure everyone enjoys themselves. We do this to go get a sense of fulfillment. Is entertaining everyone so worthless? Kyouya-senpai is outstanding."

Kyouya's father merely walked away, leaving everybody else in shock.

"Haruhi…" a nervous Hikaru stated, continued by Kaoru. "You don't want to make enemies with him…." "Though, what you did was brave."

"I regret nothing."

I glanced at Sebastian. We both broke out with small chuckles, earning us confused looks from the rest of the club.

"What a human thing to do….."

*Somewhere else*

"Now that we have an heir, the Suoh family will prosper." an old woman told the blonde man, who was sitting at his desk. "After all, he can't truly turn away from us, right chairman?"

The man nodded, "Tamaki has no interest in the Suoh family. How could you have made him do something like this, mother?"

"I told him that I would allow him to see his mother."

The chairman let out a small noise of surprise.

*Tamaki's POV*

I drowned myself in the piano's sweet music, ignoring Lady Aclaire as she wrapped herself around me from behind.

A ring vibrated the piano.

I reached for my cellphone, when Aclaire suddenly snatched it from my hand.

I gasped as she strutted over to the fish tank, throwing the phone in with the fish.

"I'd be best if you didn't talk to your friend for the time being. It will only make things more difficult, right?"

I turned back to the piano, but before I could lay a finger on the keys, a knock came from the door.

"Come in," I responded weakly.

K-Kyouya's father?

The dark man entered the room and seated himself on a couch.

"What's Suoh doing here?" he asked Lady Aclaire.

"Don't mind him."

I interrupted, "Nice to see you again, Uncle. I am sorry, I was the one who asked Kyouya to join the host club. But then again, why are you here?"

Lady Aclaire continued as if I had not spoken, "I'm sorry you had to travel all this way, sir."

Kyouya's father disregarded her apology. "On the contrary, this works out well, I would rather avoid the press. My company is about to be purchased by Grand Tonheire."

What?

"It probably serves Kyouya right. I was thinking of transferring the company over to him. But, it will forever be out of his hands now."

*Ciel's POV*

"Hey, what's up with this weird outfit?" Haruhi asked Kyouya, who was on his phone.

I must say I couldn't agree.

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!" Honey complemented.

Hikaru followed him up. "It's your special costume, duh."

Haruhi gave him an annoyed look, "Not that, I mean why am I dressed like a girl?"

"Who cares! It's cosplay, so dressing like that is completely normal!"

I ignored the lot and turned to Kyouya. "So?"

Kyouya sighed, "He's not even answering."

"I guess Tamaki really is leaving. He didn't even show his face at the salon."

The mood of the room darkened.

Kyouya turned away, obviously frustrated. He angrily dialed a number and turned the phone on speaker.

"Ah, Shima, It has been a while."

The old woman got down to business. "This is about Master Tamaiki isn't it? The master will be leaving for France. I tried to stop him, but he said that the Suoh family had forgiven his mother and that he could finally make her happy. He also said that if he stayed at Ouran any longer, he would only cause trouble for you all."

"That bastard!" Kyouya shouted.

"Kyouya-sama, If Tamaki's mother really is what he described her to be, I am sure that she would be very upset with his choice."

"When is he leaving?"

"His plane is this evening, just as the Ouran fair was ending."

"Tamaki?!"

Kyouya pressed himself to the window, along with the rest of us. Tamaki and Aclaire zoomed by in a convertible.

"The car should be in the parking lot," remarked Kyouya, rushing into action. "Let's go."

*Level D3*

Kyouya ran over to the car.

"We are in a hurry. Head out at once!" he ordered the driver through the window.

The driver looked shocked. "K-Kyouya-sama… t-the thing is…"

Loud footsteps approached us. I turned to see the Ootori family police force.

Sebastian gave the men a glare. "Let me guess, you were ordered to protect Lady Aclaire."

"I'm sorry it has come to this, master Kyouya, but we answer to your father." A police explained.

"Damn it!" Kyouya shouted with rage I had never seen before. He slammed his fist into the car, creating a dent in it.

"I am truly sorry, but we cannot permit you to leave. Even if we must do so by force."

The sound of hooves thundered through the parking lot. Mori had ran over some of the men with the carriage.

"Use the carriage. Go through the hills." Mori instructed.

He and Honey jumped out of the carriage, causing the police force to gasp.

I turned toward Sebastian, whispering. "Sebastian this is an order. We will stop Tamaki from leaving Japan."

He smirked, "Yes, my Lord."

With that, we followed Hikaru and Kaoru up on the carriage.

I turned back. "Let's go Haruhi!"

Kyouya came up behind her, pushing her onto the carriage. "Haruhi, go get that idiot."

With a crack of the reins, Hikaru speed off, leaving Honey, Mori, and Kyouya to hold off the police force.

We barreled down through the forest at a dangerous speed. Perhaps I should have had Sebastian drive….

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at his twin. "Slow down some, we can't get the boss fi we all die in crash!"

"We're bringing back his highness no mattered what!" Hikaru countered. "If it weren't for him we would still be locked up in our own world. Because of him we were able to meet Haruhi and become so close to everyone else too! Having the club end like this…. I something I won't accept!"

BASH!

The carriage leaped into the air, sending Hikaru flying.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Sebastian and Kaoru ran to and injured Hikaru.

Kaoru cradled his brother as Sebastian examined his arm.

HIkaru, looked sorrowfully at his twin. "Is this really how this is going to end?"

I shook myself out of shock. Standing around didn't get anybody very far now did it?

"Sebastian!" I yelled out. "Stay with them, Haruhi and I are going to bring back Tamaki."

I snapped the reins of the horse and speed off, causing Haruhi to fall back in her seat.

The convertible began to come into view as we raced along the highway.

"Haruhi!" I shouted over the wind. "You're the one who's going to bring him back!"

She nodded.

As we pulled up alongside the car, I noticed Haruhi had removed her wig and overdress.

Tamaki faced toward us in a crouch. "Haruhi! Ciel!"

Aclaire stared at us with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Tamaki yelled. "That's dangerous! Stop the carriage now!"

Haruhi pleaded to Tamaki. "Sempai! Please come back! Nobody wants you to leave!"

Tamaki gasped, "But, everybody says they are put out by the Host club…"

"You idiot" I shouted. "Are you really that stupid to believe them! Since when have we held back out thoughts to you!"

Okay, 5 out of the 7 had, but that doesn't matter...

Haruhi continued to yell at Tamaki, "After all this time can't you tell what's real and what's a joke! We really like being in the Host club! Even I like being in the Host Club!"

The two began to reach out to each other. Aclaire place her hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

I swerved across the road, hitting the railing of the bridge we were on.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and I yelled simultaneously as Haruhi feel backward of the bridge.

Tamaki reacted faster than I did and dove over the side if the bridge after her.

I stared at the two as they meet in mid air and clung to each other, crashing into the water.

*Haruhi's POV*

I woke in an all to familiar position. Tamaki was carrying be along the shoreline.

"What a careless thing to do Haruhi." Tamaki stated with a laugh as he set me down.

I laughed, "This seems familiar to me."

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" a cute voice cried.

I turned to see Honey and the twins sprinting towards us at full speed.

Kyouya, Mori, Ciel, and Sebastian were standing by the car with a satisfied smile.

The moon shone through the cherry blossoms, illuminating the dancers.

I was twirled around and around by a joyful Honey, I couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

I was sent reeling into Mori. I spun around smoothly.

I swayed along with Kaoru.

I dance with Hikaru, but was stopped when I touched his injured arm. I apologized deeply, but he dismissed it.

I danced around clumsily with a panicked Ciel.

I spun around elegantly with Sebastian.

I glided along with Kyouya, ignoring a raging Tamaki.

I was pushed into Sempia's arms. I rocked side to side with a smiling Tamaki.

**I smiled at the sky along with the rest of the Host club as fireworks shot into the sky.**

**:'( I also about cried in this episode. Don't judge me. Well! I hope you enjoyed your Host Club experience!**


	9. The Host Club in terror!

**And the story continues... Hope you read the manga, cause this has reference to it. Just google online manga and continue on from there. Gonna wanna read chapters 27-36. Or you could be confused for this chapter and have everything explained in the next one.**

*Ciel's POV*

I rubbed my was still no progress on the case. The only result was that there was over 70 missing children in the area. And still the number continued to rise.

I looked up as my butler poured some tea. "Earl Gray,"

"Yes, it has relaxing properties to it and seemed to be of use during your times of stress."

I sighed, sipping my tea. "The case has been quite troublesome. I would prefer we finish it soon. We have already wasted enough time. Been in Japan for over 4 months haven't we Sebastian?"

"Yes indeed. I can assume that you would like to inform the Queen of good news."

"Yes, this is the longest a case has ever been."

*At Ouran*

Finally, the Host Club was closed. Today had been rather irritable. One girl kept on insisting that Sebastian and I had been together. I finally had enough and whispered to her some…. slightly threatening things, promptly shutting her up.

Now, the club was just beginning to leave, when an old memory of was aroused.

An ranged hair man burst through the door, a familiar skeleton hand waving me.

I stared in shock, dropping the set I was carrying.

"J-Joker?!" I shouted in confusion.

Curious eyes bored into me as the ringmaster approached.

"At your service," he said with a bow.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead!"

"Aww, is that really how you treat an old friend?"

"Ciel," cut in Tamaki. "You have many strange friends….. Care to introduce us?"

"Oh, some more of your pawns." observed Joker. "Names Joker! Ringmaster of Noah's Ark Circus."

"Wow!" Honey exclaimed in awe. "You're friends with a circus, Ci-chan?"

Memories flooded me. Joker and Baron bleeding on the floor. The doctor killing the children. My screams...

I whipped out my gun and trained it on the dreadful man.

"Wait!" shouted Haruhi. "You can't just shoot him!"

"This doesn't concern you!" I yelled back in rage. "How the hell are you alive, Joker?"

"Can't we be civilized about this?" Tamaki suggested frantically.

"Shut up, Tamaki! Answer my question!"

The Joker finally spoke, unfazed by the gun. "Well, you see, it all started after you killed me and the rest of the gang."

*Haruhi's POV*

"Hold on!" I shouted. "Ciel's not a murderer!"

The strange man smirked. "Ah, but he is. Killed loads of men, women, and children. Murdered those who thought they were his friends. Oh! Hey, Black! How ya doing? Still following around that little master of yours I see."

Black? Sebastian? What was going on?!

"Well, it certainly has been a long time… But, may I inquire as to how you are here? Last time I saw, flames were consuming your corpse."

A chill ran down my spine. He watched a man die? Mom, I'm confused, they can't be murderers. Please help me.

Joker broke out in a crazed smile. "That did, in fact happen. But I was resurrected by the Aurora Society. Almost as good as new!" He lifted up the hair on his forehead, revealing a dark scar that ran across his head. "Anyways, I brought along a friend too!"

The two really had killed people. But why….

*Ciel's POV*

I raised an eyebrow. "A friend?"

An evil smile grew on Joker's face. "Our old friend, the Baron, I'm sure you had so much fun with him."

As if on cue, the Baron Kelvin wheeled in the grand doors, bandaged just as before.

A joyous smile was plastered on his face. "Ciel! We finally meet again, didn't know if I could wait for you much longer down in Hell. Heheh. Shall we continue our last adventure? You could wait in that same cage while I rebuild the altar."

On instinct, I shot the Baron. The bullet lodging itself into his gut.

My vision swam. The yells of the Host club soon faded into my own.

I had returned. Their masked faces smiled down at me as I was held down. A red hot iron was brought to closer and closer. I screamed and wrestled against the arms pinning me down.

I came back to reality for a moment, only to throw up on the cold tile floor.

"Come now Young Master," a familiar voice cooed. "You are on the outside of that cage now."

*Haruhi's POV*

Ciel was on his hand and knees. He heaved heavily as sweat and saliva dripped down his face.

Sebastian crouched down to his level. He removed his glove with pointed teeth and smoothly united Ciel's eye patch.

God…. On Sebastian's right hand was a purple pentagram, surrounded by a spiked ring. The same marking lay on Ciel's eye.

I recoiled into Tamaki with fear and shock. I noticed that the other Host club members had backed up against a pillar as well as me and Sempai.

Sebastian raised his ungloved hand over his right eye and pulled Ciel's chin toward him. "You have all of the power."Just say the words and you shall have everything that you desire. I do believe I taught you to beg, hm?"

What the hell. Taught him to beg? Maybe Sebastian really is a demon like everyone says.

Ciel clung to dark man, breathing heavily. "Se-Se-Seba-Sebastian! Sebastian! I command you, kill them!"

Sebastian nodded, carrying Ciel to us. As soon as his young master was set down, he lept into action.

At the same moment, hundreds of rotting children flooded the room, screaming and moaning.

Sebastian couched down, knives and forks appearing in between his fingers. He lept into the air with inhuman strength, throwing dozens of silverware into to the sea of children. Many knives impaled themselves into chests, throats, and heads, but the children continued moving forward.

Sebastian let out an irritated grunt.

*Ciel's POV*

My butler returned turned his silverware to his pockets and grabbed the nearest child. He crushed in the small boy's head with a single hand. The body fell in a limp, bloody mess.

Sebastian grinned evilly, revealing pointed teeth, eyes turned a purple-red with blood lust. "It seems that this is the fastest way, though rather inelegant…"

He then continued to crush in heads, bashing their heads into the ground, even a mere squeeze of his hand.

I began to shake. This is the power of a demon at play….

A hand shook me from my thought. I looked up to see Tamaki's purple eyes. He gave a reassuring nod, though his eyes told a different story.

I looked at the other members of the Host club. Haruhi was leaning into Tamaki's side, giving me a small smile. Hikaru and Kaoru were clinging to each other, staring at my butler's gruesome work. Honey had buried his face into Mori's side as Mori put a protective arm around the small boy, not looking up at the fight. Kyouya was leaning against the pillar for support, eyes darting about in attempt to follow Sebastian.

The room became deadly silent, only to be interrupted after a second. The last gurgled breath of the Joker filling the room as Sebastian removed a knife from man's chest.

Only one remained. The Baron.

"Wait, Sebastian!" I ordered. "Don't kill him yet."

"As you wish,"

I rose, and made my way through the maze of blood and corpses. I picked up my gun from the floor, crimson blood running down the barrel.

The Baron looked up at me from his spot on the floor with a huge smile.

I gave the old man a look of disgust. "What do you know about the Aurora Society?"

"Hehehe… This is just as last time is it not Ciel?"

Damn it. My luck that the only one left was the old pervert.

I raised my gun at the Baron's head, firing a single bullet. A shriek came from the Host club, who were still huddled up by a pillar.

I made my way back to the Host club, blood seeping into my shoes as I walked.

*Kyouya's POV*

I looked at my peers. They all were either crying or on the verge of it. I'm sure my eyes were pink and moist as well.

"Ci-chan!" Honey cried in between sniffles. "How?! Why?! I-I mean-"

"I believe what Honey is trying to say is that we all would all like an explanation." I interrupted, trying to keep my cool.

Ciel sighed tiredly. "I can explain a few thing now, but we can go into detail later."

"I suppose that can work…"

"Good. But first, Sebastian, go change, a Phantomhive butler shouldn't be dressed like such."

Sebastian bowed before zooming off. In a moment he was back in a black tailcoat.

"Just to clarify one thing, you and Sebastian have formed a demon's contract, correct?"

Ciel hesitated, "Yes, a faustus contract…. May I inquire as to how long you have known?"

"Wait!" Tamaki interrupted. "Sebastian's a demon?! And Kyouya, how did you know?"

I pushed my glasses up my nose. "I wasn't fully positive. Only one of many theories I thought off."

Sebastian chuckled. "We had expected you to be suspicious, but didn't think you would hide your thoughts from your friends…"

Haruhi spoke up softly, "First, who were those people. And second, how did you become bond to each other."

Ciel stiffened. "Why don't we head off, the lot of you can stay at my mansion should more come back. I will explain the rest in the morning."

We all nodded in agreement, not pushing the topic.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes,"

"Prepare a car for us and make sure this is cleaned up. Burn the bodies, break every bone, do whatever, just make sure that none of them can be resurrected again."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

Hm…Perhaps Ciel has fallen into a pit of insanity along with me.

**And the plot thickens... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I felt like Light writing in his Death Note when I made this one up. Anyhoo, please rate and review!**


	10. The Host Club always together!

**Okay, so this one will probably be rushed a little like the last one. (My mom will find out I'm still on the computer soon.) Just a warning, so sorry if it sucks. Please comment on it!**

*Ciel's POV*

I turned around to face the Host Club as soon as we entered the manor, who were looking anywhere but me and my butler. "Why don't we head off for tonight, it's been a long day. If need be dinner can be arranged to come to your rooms."

"But it's only five o'clock!" objected Hikaru "We still need answers."

I glared at the twin, I was in no mood for this. "You are in no position to be making demands. May I remind you that you are in my estate, and I don't have to give you a justification of any sort. I could simply send you back home without an explanation."

Hikaru turned away, red with anger and embarrassment.

I turned away from the hosts, heading for my room. "Very well then. Sebastian, I trust you can handle the arrangements, along with the other servants."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

My mind began to wander as Sebastian began to undress me. My first thought was that I hoped the servants didn't cause any more mayhem, I was already tired enough as it is. But, my thoughts turned darker. I needed to find the Aurora Society before they created more monsters. Would they bring back someone else from my past? What had happened to those children that had flooded the Music room? Did I loose the trust of the Host Club members? I would never say this out loud, but I the Host Club had grown on me.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, shaking me from my thoughts. "Would you require some tea before you sleep?"

I sled under the plus covers, shaking my head. "No. But I do have a request."

"Yes?"

"Stay with me until I'm asleep,"

"Yes, my Lord," my butler gave a nod, before moving to the side of the room and blowing out the candle.

After a few minutes, sleep had dragged me into it's cold arms.

*Sebastian's POV*

The door clicked gently behind me as I left my master's room. Slumber had claimed him in a matter of minutes.

_Bile spattered the floor as the boy was crushed under the memories of the two months._

_"Se-Se-Seba-Sebastian! I command you, kill them all!"_

I put a finger to my lips, stifling a chuckle. What a delectable soul his would be.

*POV*

I ran down a long dark corridor, trying to escape the red eyes that had been following me. My destination was close ahead, a lone door at the very end.

I stretched out my arm, only to be snatched back by a dark figure. A cold hand wrapped around my waist, another on my shoulder. An icy voice whispered into my ear, as I gasped for my breath. "Come now, do really think it would be so easy to escape?"

*Kyouya's POV*

I buried my self deeper into the bed, ignoring the knock at the door.

"Sir, it's time to wake up. Breakfast will be served soon." a familiar voice announced.

I growled, pulling the covers over my head.

"Now, now, it could be rude to stand up the young master."

I chucked a nearby lamp at the butler's head, who caught it with ease. Tch, of course. "Fine..."

"Very good,"

I sat myself down at the table, in between the Tamaki and Honey. "Pardon me for the wait,"

Ciel waved his hand, "It does not matter, we all had just arrived ourselves. And it is common knowledge that you are difficult to arouse. Anyways, shall we discuss yesterday's... incident over breakfast."

"Yay!" Honey cried with excitement.

In rolled Sebastian, pushing a cart of various foods. After filling up on pastries and other cuisines, explanations were made.

"So, where would you like to begin?" questioned Ciel.

Honey spoke first, worry in his small voice. "How exactly did you form a..."

"Contract?"

"Yeah, a contract, with Seb-chan?"

Ciel sighed, fiddling with his blue ring. "As you know, the Phantomhive estate was burned down when I was ten, my mother and father dying in it."

We all nodded.

"As I was calling for my parents, I was kidnapped and sold to a cult. I was kept there for two months, before I finally broke. I called for help, and Sebastian answered. I ordered him to kill everybody that was there and burn the place. I continue to seek revenge on those who disgraced me."

So there was some truth to Ciel's and Sebastian explanation at the beach...

"The man in the wheel chair that arrived in the music room was one of the people responsible for the torture."

"Then why did you... kill that other man, the Joker?" Haruhi questioned.

"He was in the way. Sided with the old man and sent his friends out to kill my servants."

"If you killed them, then how were they alive?"

"I'm as clueless as you. The only information I had is the one he gave, that he was bought back by the Aurora Society."

Kaoru and Hikaru spoke up. "So what was the real reason why you were in Japan? To get your revenge?"

Ciel shook his head. "I was sent here by the Queen on a missing persons case, which quickly escalated. As I discussed with Sebastian, the children that attacked were also kidnapped. It appears that the Aurora Society took the children and attempted to revive them as well, but obviously failed."

"What will you do now?" I asked my glasses gleaming in the light. "I presume that your original missing child was killed along with the others. So, your case is closed."

Ciel smirked. "I would expect nothing less from you. But, yes, the case is now closed. So Sebastian and I will be returning back to England and giving my news to the Queen."

Tamaki stood abruptly. "What?! What about the Host Club? We're a family, you can't just leave."

Ciel looked shocked and confused by Tamaki's actions. "A family?"

"Of course, it's an automatic win if you join. Hehe..."

"I... I must decline, I have other businesses."

Tamaki's face fell.

Ciel gave a snobbish glance up from his tea. "Though I cannot confirm that my orders will not bring me to Japan again."

Everybody broke out in wide, hopeful smiles. Ciel and Sebastian were tackled by joyful hosts, but I simply continued writing in my black book with a smile.

After a few annoyed sighs, twitching eyebrows, crushed backs, and laughs, we took our leave.

"Don't worry Ci-chan!" Honey cried out the car window. "We'll call you everyday! Be sure to eats lots of cake!"

The twins offered crooked grins. "You better watch out for out little Ciel, Sebastian! And make sure he drinks lots of milk, he'll never grow at that rate."

The dark butler chuckled, bowing his head. "Of course,"

Tamaki stuck half his body out the window, "Call us as soon as you get back!"

We all waved as the car drove off.

It seems Ciel isn't the heartless boy he wanted everyone to believe.

*Ciel's POV*

Honey did keep his promise, the Host club called everyday to tell about how the girls missed Sebastian and I, as well as their latest adventure.

I sighed, hanging up the phone. One call wore me out quickly. And I couldn't avoid the phone calls or else it would ring forever and annoying messages would build up.

My butler chuckled as he poured tea. "It seems that the Host club will keep in touch for quite a while."

I ignored his tease. "I am surprised by the Queen. I doubt she believed the story of Rita Anderson being found dead in an alley, and yet she did nothing about it... Her Majesty must have something planned for me in the future."

"It seems that way. Only time will tell..."

**O.O Oh god... It's finished! Yay! *Does happy dance* My dream has been fulfilled! (I did have ice cream, thank you very much) Hope you liked it! May you see the Host Club in your dreams! *Flies away on unicorn pulling the characters* WHEEE!**


End file.
